The present invention relates to a device for measuring fluid and fluid flow characteristics.
Uroflowmetry can measure the volume of urine released from the body, the rate at which urine is voided, and the time it takes to complete a voiding event. The results of a uroflowmetry test can be very beneficial in evaluating the health of the urinary tract. This test can also be very valuable in diagnosing abnormal health conditions, such as lower urinary tract symptoms, benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostate cancer, bladder tumor, neurogenic bladder dysfunction, urinary incontinence, urinary blockage, urinary tract infection, as well as other conditions. Traditionally, uroflowmetry tests are conducted at a medical facility, such as a hospital or clinic. Testing in an artificial clinical setting opposed to a natural setting such as the patient's home can have a significant impact on the patient's performance. In addition to the obvious disadvantages of inconvenience and patient compliance, one complication that often arises with in-clinic testing is that the patient will need to urinate while waiting for the test to be administered. This can result in premature voiding or abnormal voiding events, which skew or negate the value of the test and require the patient to return to the clinic multiple times to get accurate results.